The Sun and Moon Chronicles
by PoeticMoonSpirit
Summary: Just a collection of my entries for Zutara Week 2019!
1. Day 1: Gifts

**Day 1: Gifts**

_"Some gifts are big. Others are small. But the ones that come from the heart are the best of all." _

_ – Tinku Razoria_

* * *

Katara is a difficult person, a _very_ complicated individual—okay, maybe not so much as to call her _complicated_, but she's stubborn.

Or so it only _seems _that way.

Sokka tries to get her to open up more, but it doesn't work. No amount of seal jerky and boomerangs can get his sister to relax and have fun.

Aang tries his best to use Momo as a puppet to cheer her up. She chuckles a bit before going back to washing the clothes. Aang's grin dims a bit, knowing that Katara is probably better off on her own.

Suki tries to spar with the blue-eyed girl, only for Katara to reject her with a slight shake of her head, saying that dinner had to be made and that _"No one is allowed to let Sokka cook ever again."_

Toph makes absolutely no effort to cheer up the waterbender. Instead, she threw small pebbles at her, laughing at Katara's annoyance.

Zuko knows what the war has done to her—to all of them. Katara's insistence on being the mother turtle duck of the group was her way of coping with it. Sometimes he sees how sad she looks and offers to cook with her. The first time he asked, she declined. It wasn't until she left the kitchen for fifteen minutes that Zuko was, indeed, an amazing cook. Probably better than her.

Though she'd never admit that out loud.

The sun was low on the horizon and the Gaang just finished up a meal that consisted of seal jerky, muffins, fruit pies, and egg custards. With a small murmur of thanks, Katara collected the dirty dishes and headed into the house to wash them. Zuko waited until she disappeared to speak up.

"We have to do something for her." He said, looking back at the house.

"Yeah? And what might _that_ be? We've tried pretty much everything! She's as stubborn as an ox-seal!" Sokka huffed, crossing his arms. Suki placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, before turning to Zuko.

"We could make something for her maybe? Each of us could make our own thing or buy her something. I'm sure she'd love it." Aang nodded.

"Eh...I'd rather just make her a sandcastle and call it a day."

"Toph!"

"What?" The earthbender placed her arms behind her head and yawned. "Look, I'm not like you sissies—I'm not soft and cheesy. Katara probably just wants to do stuff on her own. I don't see how that's a problem."

Zuko shook his head. Katara is probably the most stubborn person he's ever met, but she wasn't rejecting their attempts at "loosening her up"—as Sokka puts it—because she's _stubborn_. Something else was going on. Katara is a bit reserved at times—at least the times when they're both away from the others. She smiles a lot more too. _It doesn't mean anything_, Zuko said to himself. _She's just a genuine person._

After everyone retreated to their rooms, Zuko decided to head outside and clear his head. As he was walking towards the beach, he spotted said waterbender practicing her forms.

Instead of grabbing her attention, he decided to watch her practice. She was far more graceful than he could ever hope to be. Her moves were just like her respective element—calm and gentle, but deadly and fierce when provoked. It was one of the countless things he admired about her.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Her voice shook him out of his reverie as he ventured closer.

"Something like that."

She dropped her hands and turned around to meet his gaze. She laughed.

"Why do you look so serious? You look like you've seen a ghost."

_Damn it, why am I such an idiot around her?!_ Zuko scratched the nape of his neck. "Sorry. Guess I didn't realize."

She gestured towards a spot by her and watched as he made his way to her.

They sat in a comfortable silence. The wind picked up as the full moon hung above them, beaming beautiful light that touched the side of Katara's face. Her baby fat had left her a long time ago, the result of starvation and bending. Her cheekbones were more pronounced as she tilted her head to the side while she watched the view. Zuko blushed a bit before turning away.

"Is everything all right?"

Katara glanced at him before returning her gaze back to the moon. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Zuko bit his lip as he turned to look at her. "You've been working too hard. We're all worried about you."

She sighed. "Is that why you all you were trying to make me laugh? I'm okay. Really."

Zuko gave her a look that said:_ I__ know you better than you think._

Katara groaned, exasperated. "Okay maybe not. Am I not allowed to feel shitty?"

"Katara, that's not–"

She stood up and glared at him. "I'm not always happy okay? I have my moments. I just–" She turned away, lips trembling. "I don't want any of you to think I'm weak."

Zuko gazed at her softly. He stood up and took her hand. "Come with me. I wanna show you something."

Katara looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Okay."

* * *

He lead her through the living room and kitchen until he stopped at a small red door. He took a deep breath and walked in.

It was just the way he remembered it. He could still remember his mother, perched up on the window sill, singing Zuko her favorite tune. Books were littered all over the floor and scrolls decorated the shelves with a thin layer of dust. In the middle of the room sat a portrait of his family. His father smirked arrogantly, while Azula had the smile of innocence and naivety.

_Not anymore_, he thought bitterly.

His mother looked sad. Her kind eyes hiding a pain that only Zuko could see.

Zuko almost forgot Katara was with him until he turned to meet her gaze. "This was my mother's room."

Katara looked around in understanding. She remembered what her mom's side of their igloo looked like too. After she died, it was no longer the same. Shadows haunted and claimed it until it was no longer hers.

"I brought you here", He licked his lips, "Because I know how it feels to pretend you're strong for everyone else's sake. When my uncle and I took refuge in the Earth Kingdom, I had to be strong for him. It wore me out. A lot. But I want you to know that you don't have to be so strong all the time. At least around me. You can cry, curse, and scream and I won't judge you for it. I won't blame you for being _you_."

Katara closed her eyes and willed herself not to break down in front of him. _But it's so easy to,_ she thought. Being around Zuko meant being herself. She didn't have to hide any of the darkness that dwelled in her because he also harbored it. It was a mutual understanding they both had that connected them, despite their opposite elements. They were two halves of the same whole.

"You say that you're fine, but you're not. I can see that it's getting to you. I–I don't want to pry," He stuttered a bit, feeling a bit awkward, "or make you feel like you're obligated to tell me things. But it might help to talk to someone who gets it."

Katara let out a sob and wiped her eyes. Zuko pulled her into a hug and held her close, afraid she'd fall to pieces.

"I've just been keeping busy to keep my mind off things. Today...Today's my mother's birthday and I know it was _so_ long ago but I–"

So _that's_ what was wrong. His mother's birthday was always a day filled with raw emotions; he knew how that felt. "Shh...it's okay. Let it out."

_But if it was her mother's birthday, why did Sokka act so surprised at Katara's behavior today?_ He thought.

It was like Katara could read his mind. "Sokka hardly remembers our mother, let alone her birthday. He's older than me, but I have the memories that he doesn't. He doesn't even remember what she looked like."

Zuko sat down and gestured to Katara with a tilt of his head, to do the same. They sat there quietly until the sun rose.

* * *

Zuko woke up first. _Not a surprise_, he thought. He _is_ a firebender after all.

He looked around, trying to get reacquainted with his surroundings, until he felt his arm brush up against soft, curly hair. He looked down to see Katara leaning on his shoulder, slightly drooling.

He chuckled as he moved some of her hair from her face. He lifted her up from the floor and gently placed her on the bed. He left the room with an idea in mind—he was going to make her something. Something personal.

Sokka groaned. "Oh Tui and La, I'm so hungry I could eat Aang."

Aang looked mortified. "Uh, why me?"

Suki rolled her eyes. "Sokka, you've only been awake for three minutes."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Still. Katara's usually making breakfast around this time. Something's not right."

Zuko appeared from the house with large bowls of rice, a plate of Komodo chicken, and a side of fruit and sweet rice balls for Aang. "Katara's exhausted, so I, uh, made breakfast instead?" He said, unsure of his role as a cook.

Sokka put a hand over his chest and closed his eyes. "I could marry you!"

Zuko grimaced. "No thank you."

He sat the dishes in front of everyone and made sure to leave some for Katara.

"I've decided to buy something for Katara." Aang said enthusiastically.

Zuko arched an eyebrow. "I hope you plan on covering your arrow. Getting you captured before the comet isn't exactly the plan here."

Aang looked sheepish. "Oh. Right. Well," He scratched his head, "I'll get a hat or something. Maybe a long sleeved shirt too!"

Zuko thought about his gift to Katara. Would it be pretty? Useful? He didn't want to make her the wrong thing. Though he hasn't painted in years…

After clearing the dishes, Zuko headed into town to find paint, scrolls, and paintbrushes.

* * *

Katara woke up in a daze.

_How did I end up in a bed?!_ She thought.

After inspecting the room, she yawned and stretched, trying to rid herself of the aching in her shoulders. Realizing what time it was, she hurried out of bed and left to meet the others.

Toph spoke up after hearing Katara's footsteps. "Well, well, well. The Sugar Queen has finally arrived."

Katara panicked. "Guys I'm so sorry! I meant to wake up earlier to make breakfast–"

Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "Sis, relax. Zuko made breakfast for us and _man_ he can cook!"

Katara looked bewildered. "He cooked instead? Well, I'm glad. Do you know where he is?"

He shrugged. "I think he went into town for some stuff. He'll be back soon, I think."

After Zuko paid the vendor for the supplies, he headed back to the others to find a secluded spot to paint.

* * *

Ten minutes turned into twenty and Zuko began to feel frustrated.

"Damn it! Why can't I find something to paint her?!"

Suddenly his scroll held a shadow. "Hey Sparky, what's up?"

He internally sighed. "Trying to find something to paint Katara. I've been sitting here for over twenty minutes!"

Toph sat down next to him and started picking at the dirt between her feet. Zuko wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Have you thought about painting her while she's bending or staying still?"

Zuko absolutely did _not_ think of that and it kills him that Toph thought of it first.

"Actually no, I didn't. How am I supposed to paint her while she's moving? Isn't that kind of impossible?"

Toph shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I can't exactly paint anything."

Zuko bit his lip and looked down "Oh, right. Sorry."

Toph yawned and stood up. "Well, I hope you come up with something soon. I'm gonna take a nap. Later."

As she walked away, Zuko pondered his options. Of course he could spy on her while she's not looking, but that would just be...weird. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of creep. Maybe he could ask her to stay still or something? Either way, Zuko had to come up with something and soon.

"Katara, I, uh, have a favor to ask you."

Katara dropped her bending stance and turned towards Aang. "Aang you can take a break and train with Toph for now. I'll see you later."

Aang groaned. "Can I just skip out on training with her today? She's being meaner than usual."

Toph encased Aang's feet with dried mud. "Absolutely not Twinkletoes, now let me see you move that boulder!" Aang sighed.

Katara turned back to Zuko and gave a half smile. "What is it?"

Zuko fiddled with the edge of his tunic. "I kind of need you for this thing I'm working on. I just need you to stand still."

Katara arched an eyebrow. "For how long? I have to wash clothes later on."

"Screw it, I'll take care of them. Just for thirty minutes."

She shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

"Zuko, how much _longer_?"

He waved her off. "Just—just give me a few more minutes and then you can go."

Katara sighed. It had been nearly forty minutes and Zuko still had her standing up like a tiger sloth. It was tiring, not to mention she still needed to wash clothes.

_Oh wait, Zuko said he'd take care of that_, she thought.

It was nice having someone around to share responsibilities with. While everyone else just assumed she'd take on everything, Zuko could see what it was doing to her. In a way, they were the parents of their group—always cooking and cleaning and making sure everyone else's needs were met. They never needed to do that with each other.

"There. All done."

Katara wiggled her legs. "Finally! Do I get to see what you're working on?"

"NO!"

A look of pure shock flashed across Katara's face. Zuko's eyes widened. "Sorry!" He winced, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's–it's a surprise. You'll know soon. I promise."

After hours of perfecting his portrait, Zuko was finally finished. And he had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

During dinner, everyone revealed what they bought or made to Katara.

Aang bought her a bag of moon peaches. "I know it's not much, but everything else was super pricey. Plus, I know these are your favorite!"

Suki bought Katara a purse and outer robes. "I figured you'd need some more feminine accessories. I know it may not seem like it, but we appreciate everything you do for us."

Sokka bought her a pocket knife. "Just in case your bending ever gets wacky or whatever."

Toph made her an intricate sandcastle. It showed the entire Fire Nation. "Eh, here's a little something I made during my spare time. It's the best sandcastle ever made!"

Her eyes watered with gratitude. "Guys—this is amazing. Thank you all so much. I appreciate all of this. Truly."

After everyone went to bed, Zuko and Katara were the only ones still awake. Zuko was helping her dry the dishes as she washed them.

"So you still haven't revealed your gift yet." Katara said, giving him a sly grin.

Zuko leaned against the wash basin and crossed his arms. "I'm waiting for you to hurry up so I can show you."

Katara arched an eyebrow, but remained silent as she finished the last of the dishes.

After Katara finished up, Zuko took her hand and led her through a grassy area near the beach. "Close your eyes."

Katara did as she was told and closed her eyes. She felt Zuko take her hands in his as he led her to their destination. Zuko gave a deep breath and turned to her. "Okay, you can open them."

Katara's pretty sure she's hallucinating, because there was _no way_ that this place actually existed.

The sky was painted a midnight blue as fireflies illuminated the area with a dazzling gold light. They illuminated the sky like the stars. She turned around and saw Zuko staring at her with a look she couldn't quite name.

"This", Katara said, smiling, "is amazing. How'd you get them all in one place?"

Zuko took a few steps forward and glanced at the sky. "They're called fireflies. They come when there's a full moon. Also, I'm not quite done with your present just yet."

Katara turned around. "Really? What could _possibly_ top this?"

Zuko reached behind a tall tree, grabbing at a few scrolls. "This is what I was painting earlier."

Words were beyond Katara's reach as she studied his paintings of her. There were various paintings of her standing, looking fierce, but gentle. Some were even of her bending waves.

"How'd you even paint this? The ones with me bending I mean."

Zuko rubbed the nape of his neck, embarrassed. "I remember some of the waterbending moves you use whenever you're attacking your opponents. I used my memory to paint the rest."

To say she was impressed was an understatement. She was simply in awe.

"What are those red marks on my chest?"

Zuko searched the parchment for the marks she was talking about before elaborating. "They represent your pain. All of the scars and insecurities. Your fears and secrets. They don't shape who you are, but they're a part of you and I think that's important."

Katara didn't realize she was crying until she felt droplets fall on her collarbone. Calloused, but tender fingers wiped them away. Zuko spoke softly, "How do you like them?"

"Are you kidding? These are amazing. Beautiful!" She nudged his shoulder and gave him a smirk, "I never knew you had a knack for the arts." Zuko gave her a sheepish grin.

"I used to do it a lot when I was little. My mom encouraged me to pursue what I loved and was good at. But my father," Zuko turned away in anger, "Told me the only thing I was good at was being his greatest failure. So I stopped."

Katara placed her hand on his scar. He immediately leaned into it. "You are the best thing to come from your family. Never forget it."

And they spent another sleepless night, playing with fireflies and enjoying each other's company.


	2. Day 2: Speak

**Day 2: Speak**

"_Some people are a lot like clouds, you know. Cause' life's so much brighter when they go."_

_ – "medicine" by Bring Me the Horizon_

* * *

**A/N: There are mentions of abuse and medication. Just a heads up!**

* * *

Today was another bleary day for Katara. Just another day to fake smiles and pretend everything was fine.

It really wasn't. It was _so_ far from it.

So much had happened in her life that she was surprised she wasn't numb to it already. She sat her hot coffee cup on the table and stared out the window. She knew she was just stalling for time. She didn't have to be home until eight o'clock—before her father got home. Her heart raced and suddenly, her taste for the hot, brown liquid waned.

Her father, Hakoda, had been a hard-working man all his life. Before the accident, her admiration for her father was like no other. She was always glued to him, no matter where he went. There was that time where he and Sokka went to the store and she _begged_ him to buy her favorite ice cream.

"_Please Daddy! Can you pretty please with sprinkles on top?!"_

_Her father laughed and ruffled her curly hair. "Alright Tara', but only this time. You know how your mother feels about you eating dessert before dinner."_

_Katara grinned and nudged her brother. "First one to the ice cream section gets to choose the channels for the whole week!"_

_"No fair!"_

_She stuck out her tongue, teasing. "You're just chicken!"_

_Katara continued to mimic chicken sounds until Sokka surrendered. "Fine!"_

_They raced until they couldn't race anymore._

But now? Things were different—things were bad.

_Really_ bad.

She was only eight years old when the accident happened. _She's too young_, they said. _Everything is gonna be okay_, they said. Two years later, she found herself strapped to a hospital bed, screaming for someone who wasn't there.

_Who was no longer there._

Things for the household were different after that. Her mother used to be the breadwinner of the household. She ran a small software company in the city, which provided them with more than enough money to make a living.

But with her gone, their income rapidly diminished. The job that her father had as a construction worker wasn't cutting it, and he struggled for nearly a year trying to find a better paying job.

The stress and trauma of what happened affected him, but only in ways that Katara and Sokka could see and feel. All the nights he'd stay up with his pal Bato and his other coworkers, drinking and gambling, turned into a habit. No longer would he have Game Night with them. No longer would he bake cookies and go fishing with them. It was like the old parts of Hakoda slowly chipped away, day by day and year by year. All that was left was a shadow of what he used to be.

"_Katara you're better than this! How do you expect to live a decent life as a dancer?! Get your shit together and stop messing around with that boy or I'll smash your phone to pieces!"_

_"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Sokka yelled, fists clenched._

_"Oh? But who's the parent here? Last time I checked, you weren't paying any bills. You don't have a car and you sure as hell don't provide for this family. So I'm going to tell you this once and only once: you stay out of this discussion or I'll talk with your coach about removing you off the lacrosse team."_

_Anger rolled off Sokka in waves. Katara willed herself not to show any emotion. Doing that only makes things worse._

_Sokka stormed into his room and slammed the door, its echo lingering in the house like an afterthought._

_"Do I make myself clear?"_

_Katara whispered, throat closing in on itself. "Yes."_

That night she cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

There were days where her father's old self made an appearance. Like when he was enthralled about her new job or her acceptance to university—the standard things that parents usually gush over.

But that was the problem. She didn't know how to approach the issue. Was she just overreacting? Couldn't things be worse?

"_The thing about abuse Katara," Her therapist said, her face sympathetic to her situation, "Is that it leaves scars. Scars invisible to the eye. Physical abuse is, well, visible. It's unavoidable. But emotional and verbal abuse is so damaging because it permeates the individual psychologically. It's even worse when you've endured it at such a young age. Most of the time, you don't even realize it's happening. Those behaviors are often hard to change and become almost permanent."_

_"I'm just," Katara's shoulders shook, trying to hold in years of pain, "So confused. There are so many times where I can see parts of the old dad I knew. Before the accident. But then there's that hardened, insensitive mask he has and it triggers me a lot of the time. My anxiety is worse these days—the meds aren't helping."_

_Her therapist—Yugoda, she calls herself—takes off her glasses. "Do you need a stronger medication? I know you've been using the herbs as well–"_

_"Yes, I have."_

_"–but maybe you might need another medication?"_

_"Maybe a higher dosage? It was working this past month." She pointed out._

_"Hmm. I'll send word to Dr. Wu when she returns. In the meantime, continue taking Prozac for your depression and we'll go from there."_

Some days were harder than others. There were times where she couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't _speak_. She took dance classes at the studio near her high school. It was one of the only places she could truly be herself and let go.

A few minutes passed by and the golden bells on the cafe door jingled, causing Katara to look up from her lukewarm coffee.

"Zuko." She whispered.

He had his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie, and scanned the place until his gaze landed on hers. He returned her look of surprise with a warm smile and came over.

She jumped up and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Usually she was wary of drawing attention to herself, but today she didn't care. She deserved _this_ much happiness at least.

He let go and sat across from her, searching her face. "How've you been?"

Katara bit her lip. She knew she couldn't lie—not to Zuko at least—but telling the truth was gonna suck. It would drain all the energy out of her until it left nothing of herself. "Things could be worse." She forced a smile.

He didn't return the smile.

"Katara, I'm really worried about you. You haven't been returning any of my calls or texts. I know something bigger is going on, just tell me." He was pleading at this point.

Katara started fiddling with her thumbs. Zuko frowned. She always did that when she was anxious or scared. "My dad threatened me again."

His eyes narrowed. "What?! Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god, did he—?"

Katara sighed and shook her head. "He told me that if I didn't stop talking to you, he'd smash my phone."

"That is _it_–"

She reached out to stop him. She was on the verge of tears, and this time she wasn't sure if she could hold it in. "Zuko."

He immediately stopped when he heard the pain in her voice. It wrapped around his heart like a vice. He walked over to her side of the booth and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead lovingly. "I'm sorry. _God_, I'm so sorry."

The tears didn't stop. Zuko reached over to give her some napkins to wipe her face. After a moment, he spoke. "Sokka and I got a place together. He meant to come by and tell you, but his job called him in earlier. When we get to your house, pack your clothes and stuff and get the hell out of there."

Wait. "'We'?"

He nodded. "I can't let you go back there alone. Didn't you say your dad signed some papers a few years ago to grant Sokka custody of you? Just in case something happened to him?"

Oh. _Oh_.

Katara did remember that. A few years ago, her father said that anything could happen and if that were the case, Sokka could have custody of her. She just turned eighteen, and although she wanted to leave, she didn't have anywhere to go—initially. But this changes things. It changed everything.

But she was absolutely terrified. What if her father caught her trying to move out? What then?

"Katara", Zuko said, getting up from the booth, "we have to go."

* * *

Zuko was driving like a madman. Katara had to hold onto the seat so she wouldn't hit her head.

He glanced at her. "Sorry. I'm just trying to get there before he does."

She placed her hand over his. "It's okay, I get it. I'm glad you're able to get out of your situation too. It's a win for us both. Your dad is way worse, no offense."

Zuko clenched his jaw. "He stopped being my father the day he burned me."

The day Zuko stood up to his father was the day she _finally_ admitted to herself that she loved him. All of his flaws, his imperfections, his goals and dreams—it made everything just _click_. It was as if years of denial were flushed down the toilet. Everyone else in school treated him like garbage—like absolute _filth_. Most of the teachers just pitied him. And if there was one thing Zuko hated, it was pity.

Zuko parked on the side of her house and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Do you want me to get your mattress? It can fit in the back of the truck."

She shrugged. "Sure, if you want. I'm gonna go grab my clothes and toiletries. Did Sokka get his stuff yet?"

He shut the door and walked with her into the house. "Yeah, before he got called in. He already got your dresser and TV. Figured it would be harder to get those than anything."

She looked under the bed for her blue suitcase and shoved her clothes from her closet in it. She checked her phone. _Shit! It was already 7:30!_ She had less than half an hour to get out of here.

She picked up a picture frame of her mother. She bit her lip to keep from having another breakdown—to keep the memories at bay. She shoved it in her suitcase, along with her toothbrush and other stuff.

She had just zipped up her suitcase when she heard the sound of a door slamming. She froze.

"_What the hell is going on here?!"_

* * *

Oh no.

_It wasn't even eight o'clock yet!_ _Why is he home so early?_ Katara thought.

Katara walked out of her room and met his gaze. "Bye, dad."

"_Bye_? Where do you think you're going?" He crossed his arms.

She gulped. "None of your business. I don't have to tell you anything. I'm an adult."

Hakoda looked like a grenade, ready to explode. "Excuse me?"

Zuko came in the room with a few bags in his hands. "You heard her. She's not obligated to tell you _anything_."

He grabbed Zuko, then threw him to the ground.

Katara gasped. "Zuko!"

All Katara's life, she'd been a shadow. She was too afraid to stand out, too afraid to speak, too afraid to put a stop to the madness. It wasn't because she was a coward. _Or maybe it was?_ She knew Zuko wasn't. He stood up to his father and denounced him himself. If he could do it, then so could she. Katara wasn't too sure of herself, but she was sure of this: _enough was enough._

"Stop." Katara said. The tone of her voice was like venom, coating her words. She clenched her fists and jaw in anger. "Touch him again and I'm calling the police. You don't get to treat him that way—_no one_ treats him that way." She stepped closer to her father's fuming face. "Ever since Mom died, you've been such an asshole! Making me choose between you and my _boyfriend_? Lowering my self-esteem? _Threatening_ me? You're so _terrible_, I just–" She was pacing the room now. "I just wished the old you was here." She looked at him in disgust. "You're nothing but an empty shell of him."

Her dad said nothing as she walked away from him and towards an open-mouthed Zuko. "Zuko, let's go."

As they walked out, Hakoda spoke. "If you leave now, don't expect to be welcomed back."

Katara said nothing as they left, her hands still sweaty and trembling.

* * *

They rode in silence as Zuko drove, pondering on what to say. He glanced back at her every now and then, giving her reassuring smiles.

"Maybe this was a mistake."

They arrived at a red light. He turned his head towards her. "What makes you say that?"

She was fiddling again. "He's the only parent I have left, Zuko. Aside from Sokka—"

"—you still have _us_. Toph, Aang, Suki," He squeezed her hand, "and me. Family is more than blood. It's about bond, love, and trust. It's about loving _unconditionally_, and accepting a person no matter what. You and I? We're family." He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. Katara couldn't contain her smile. "We always will be."

His words to her were like a breath of fresh air. This was it. _This_ was the happiness and freedom that her mind and soul had craved for years. She was going to have a new beginning with her _real_ family.

Zuko continued. "When you stood up to your dad, it made me feel so _proud_. I thought, '_Fuck, she's amazing.'_" Katara faced Zuko, taking in his sudden praise. It was refreshing.

"Believe me, I was terrified." She looked away. "I thought, _'This is it, I'm gonna fucking die.' _But I thought of all the times I _didn't_ speak up—didn't move a muscle. And I just knew I couldn't put up with it anymore—_shouldn't_ put up with it anymore. I knew I deserved better."

Zuko squeezed her hand in agreement. "You deserve the world."


	3. Day 3: Shattered

**Day 3: Shattered**

"_Don't tell me the moon is shining; show me the glint of light on broken glass."_

_– Anton Chekhov_

* * *

**A/N: This is a continuation of Day 3! (And the last installment actually.)**

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago**_

_Today was the day before Katara turned eight years old. Balloons were scattered all over the dining room, her room freshly painted baby blue, and Sokka sat in the living room, playing Grand Theft Auto—though Katara was sure he just liked the thrill of running over pedestrians in the streets. Not that it mattered to her or anything._

_Kya was about to leave to find Katara a present before her birthday. She found Katara playing with her goldfish. She kissed her forehead. "I'm going to the store, I'll be back soon honey."_

_Katara jumped up. "Can you get us some ice cream? The one peaches?"_

_Kya smiled. "Of course. Just behave yourselves while I'm out. Your father is in his room if you need him."_

_She left the house, leaving Katara and Sokka to their own devices._

_Katara sat on the couch, pouting. Sokka had been hogging up the TV for hours now. "I wanna watch SpongeBob!"_

_Sokka stuck out his tongue. "Not yet! Just a few more minutes and I'll be done! I swear it!"_

_"You're not supposed to swear!"_

_He rolled his eyes. "You're such a greenie."_

_A greenie?! "What's that mean?"_

_Sokka stifled a laugh. "It means you always follow what grown-ups tell you! At least that's what Zuko says."_

_Whatever. Katara didn't care much about Zuko, let alone his stupid pet names. "Whatever."_

_Three hours had passed by, and Katara began to worry. "Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?"_

_She didn't know that would be the last time she'd see her mother alive._

* * *

**_Present_**

"Thanks for the advice Yugoda, I think I'll see you…" Katara squinted at the small calendar at the desk, "next Tuesday?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. Take care!"

"You too!"

After she left the office, she walked outside to see Zuko and Toph leaning against Zuko's pickup truck. Zuko's eyes caught hers as she walked towards him to give him a hug. "Hey." He said softly, his face still immersed in her wild curls.

She grinned into his shirt. "Hey yourself."

Toph cleared her throat. "Eww. Do you guys mind getting a room? You reek of lovesick puppies."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh, and what do you and Aang do all day? Play poker?"

Toph blew at her bang. "Nah, more like _strip_ poker. But you guys aren't ready for that conversation yet."

Zuko grimaced. Katara crossed her arms and scowled. "Toph! That's so gross!"

"God, you guys even _scowl_ the same. How long have you two been living together again?"

Zuko pinched his nose. "Toph, you're _blind_. You have more chance of seeing pigs fly."

She waved him off. "Eh, I've seen weirder things. And I've known you both since _middle schoo_l. I can sense things, you know." Zuko only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Katara said pointedly, turning towards Zuko, "I need to pick up my meds before the pharmacy closes."

Zuko nodded. "That's fine. Toph's staying over," He briefly glanced at her, "if that's okay with you?" Katara shrugged.

"I don't mind." She quickly threw her thick hair into a ponytaiI. "I need another female around that _isn't_ sucking face with my brother."

"Okay, I take back what I said about you guys." She wrinkled her nose. _That_ one takes the cake."

They hopped into the truck and drove to the nearest pharmacy. A melodic sound filled the car as Zuko's ringtone rang. He groaned. He picked up his phone and answered, "You better have a good reason for calling me right now."

Azula gasped, sarcastically_. "Is that any way to speak to your dear little sister?"_

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Maybe if you actually _acted_ like one for once–"

She yawned_. "You bore me. Anyway, I called you to tell you that you might want to check the news. It's not pretty at all."_

Zuko maneuvered into the pharmacy parking lot, clutching his phone. Katara yelled a quick _"We'll be right back!"_ and left the truck with a sour-faced Toph in tow.

"You've got to be kidding me. You called me to tell me to watch the fucking _news_?"

Azula sighed_. "Zuzu, I wouldn't waste my breath telling you something if it wasn't important. Katara needs to see it too."_

Zuko didn't understand why the hell his sister was so bent on them seeing the news. It wasn't like death and robberies were brand new. But Azula had a point—she never wasted her time or money on something that wasn't worthwhile.

He decided to tune in to the news station on the radio to see if anything caught his attention. His heart dropped into his stomach.

_"...but she died because of him!" A female broadcaster argued. For years, no one knew who exactly killed Kya Olanna, but now the police have evidence to show that it was indeed a hit and run—"_

Oh _god_.

Zuko felt sick. Like everyone else in town, Zuko knew of the story of Kya Olanna, the Republic City woman who died a day before her eight-year-old daughter's birthday. She was trying to find the right gift for Katara but got into a terrible car crash; the cause unknown. Until now.

Katara's mother and his were close friends. They were both alumnis from Yangchen University and even worked together at Piandao Software Incorporated. They were almost inseparable, from what his mother told him. So he was always at the Olannas' house when he was a kid. Kya was like the aunt he never had.

What bothered him most was that it had been a year since Katara moved out from her former home situation. He'd watched her grow so much and she was so much more sure of herself now. Of course, there was no denying that she still had underlying health issues. She had the frequent panic attacks and the like, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. He'd seen worse. He remembered the hospital bed that she was strapped to as she screamed for her mother.

She was only _ten_.

He put his hands over his eyes and cried. Not for himself, but because he knew Katara was going to be absolutely _devastated_.

A few minutes later, he saw Katara and Toph walking towards the truck. He memorized Katara's face as she did so.

She was full-on smiling, something she only did on occasion. She had a bit more bounce in her step than usual and it killed him for what he was about to do.

She hopped in the car, while Toph did the same.

"—and that's why tampons are absolutely _terrible_."

Katara huffed and crossed her arms. "They are _not_. You just don't know how to use them."

Toph kissed her teeth. "Whatever." A few moments passed before Toph spoke again. "Oh shit!"

Katara turned in her seat, frantically scanning the back. "What?! What's wrong?"

Toph scratched her neck nervously. "Uh, I kinda forgot I told Suki I'd help her with her paper around seven o'clock—it's almost eight thirty."

Katara groaned. "Toph! You can't just promise someone something and then leave them hanging!"

"I know! I know! Zuko, could you drop me off at Suki's? I'm such a dumbass, oh my god."

Usually, Zuko would reply with something like_, "Duh, isn't it obvious?"_ But he was unusually quiet, more than his typical reserved nature anyway. Katara frowned and placed her hand on his. "Hey, are you okay?"

He pulled up at Suki's house and Toph got out and waved. "Later, losers!"

Zuko backed up out of the driveway and smoothly entered the street. He glanced back at Katara. "I'll–" He swallowed thickly. "I'll tell you when we get home."

_Something was definitely wrong._ "All right."

* * *

It wasn't what Zuko told her that shook her core. It wasn't his trembling voice or the way he paced the livingroom with his hands covering his face.

No.

It was the way his eyes found hers. The way they reddened like he had cried long before he spoke. It was the way his eyes said everything that he didn't dare speak. It was the way he looked at her, as if his world crumbled with hers. It was the way her heart shattered into a million pieces and he was the only person there to help put them back together.

She fell to the floor as Zuko murmured words of comfort into her ear. _I'm right here Katara. I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

She must've cried herself to exhaustion because the first set of eyes she sees are baby blue.

"Katara?"

She embraced Sokka like she was drowning. "Oh my god, Sokka. _Oh my god_."

"I know, sis. I know." She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what he meant.

The next few weeks were terrible. Katara wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. Though, to be fair, she wouldn't do anything that required her to do more than the bare minimum.

Zuko fixed her breakfast everyday, even when he knew there was a small chance she'd even eat. Katara would try, though, because the gesture still touched her deeply. He'd walk her to her therapy appointments, make sure she's taking her meds, and even run her bath water when she didn't have the energy to do it herself.

The news about her mother had reopened her wounds and although Zuko had no idea how to heal them, he'd do his best until she was smiling again.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm very sorry I didn't address how OOC Hakoda was in Day 2's fic. I've been in a really dark place and writing that made me feel better. Plus, I needed him to be that way for the plot. In canon, we don't get too much about Hakoda aside from minor details, so there's definitely some wiggle room in there. It feels good to address issues that personally affect you, you know? Anyways, I appreciate all the love and support I've gotten for ZK Week thus far. You guys are amazing 3**


	4. Day 4: Mentor

**Day 4: Mentor**

"_Coincidence only means a connection not seen. Roots meet underground."_

_– Charlotte Armstrong_

* * *

Katara released a heavy sigh.

It had been a long day and she just wanted to go home, take a long hot shower, and snuggle with her dog, Lira, until she fell asleep.

School was like a big, hungry beast—sinking its claws into her repeatedly, every goddamn day. It was like walking outside in a tank top and shorts in freezing weather. She was failing HIST 211, and initially, she was too prideful to admit she needed help.

_Maybe try asking Zuko? He's a whiz at that kind of thing_, Suki offered. Zuko was the hottie of the senior class. Of every class, to be fair. He had the looks and brains—girls and guys alike fawned over him like ants fawned over sweets. Katara groaned, already starting to regret meeting with him. He was now seven minutes late.

Just as she was about to gather her things, the doors opened and a disheveled-looking Zuko came in, apology already on the tip of his tongue.

He offered an apologetic half-smile. "You must be Katara, right? I'm Zuko." _You dumbass, she already knows that!_ His conscience bit back at him.

Katara only lifted an eyebrow. "Uh huh, nice to meet you. Can we just go ahead and get this over with?"

Zuko shot her an incredulous look. "Excuse me? You're the one that reached out to me!" He looked at her in disgust, "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

He grabbed his books and proceeded to leave. "Wait."

He turned back around to face her. "I–I'm sorry. I've had a really shitty day and I just want to go home." Zuko narrowed his honey-colored eyes at the girl.

Katara licked her lips and met his gaze. "I know it doesn't excuse my behavior. I know that and I'm sorry. You didn't have to agree to this, but you did. And I'm more than grateful."

He took a seat and opened his book to the chapter on the Middle Ages. "Thanks. Now, where should we get started?"

* * *

One hour turned into three and they were still nowhere near done with Katara's study material. She groaned.

"Why did you decide to minor in history anyway?" Zuko gave her a questioning glance, "You don't seem like the type that dabbles into history, no offense."

Katara leaned her chin on her hand and blew at a stray curl. "My dad wants me to have some kind of career with history. My mom," She looked away, "used to be a history major and she ran a museum that was dedicated to Water Tribe culture. She was murdered in a robbery."

Well, _shit_.

Zuko didn't know what to think. It all just lead him back to unwanted memories of his own mother—how she tried to leave Ozai, only to be killed in an all _too coincidental_ car accident not too long afterwards.

Zuko gulped.

"Uh," His gaze shifted to the corner of the room, "my mom was killed in a car accident. I get what you're feeling."

How did it come to this? She came her to study for her history exam, only to end up having a conversation with a total stranger, nonetheless, about her mother. Go figure.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "About your mom, I mean."

"...Yeah. Thanks."

The awkward silence stretched to what felt like hours, that is, until Zuko spoke up again.

"Why are you trying so hard to please your dad?"

Katara glanced up at him in surprise. "I–" She started fidgeting, "He's the one paying my tuition. If I give it up, he'll give _that_ up too." She said, anger flaring up in her voice. "I think the main reason is because I can't bear to see him disappointed in me. I know it may not make sense to keep pursuing something I hate, but I don't know what else to do."

Zuko softly covered her hand with his. "My advice? Just do whatever the fuck you want."

Katara shot him a look. "I _just_ said–"

He raised his hand to silence her. "Hear me out."

She crossed her arms, but said nothing.

"Life is too short to worry about what people think. Your friends, your family, your professors—whoever. If you live life by their rules, you miss out on the good stuff."

"Like?"

Zuko shrugged. "You know, getting high, partying–"

"–I hate parties."

He carried on, despite her interruptions. "–Getting a tattoo. Those things, you know? A person is most powerful when they don't give a fuck."

Katara sighed. "I know. Believe me, I _know_."

"Then why are you still afraid?"

"Why aren't you?" Katara retorted.

Zuko stilled. _Those days are over Zuko, get a fucking grip_, his mind shouted. Those days of his family's bullshit were over. He ended it the day he walked out of his father's house for good.

"I used to be, actually. I used to be scared out of my fucking mind," He ran his hand through his unkempt, black, shaggy hair. "I used to wake up feeling like I was never good enough. I grew up constantly being told that."

Katara could relate to a degree. Her father only approved of her doing things that _he_ felt was right. Although he supported her dreams of being a physical therapist, he never failed to make her feel like she was indebted to him or that she owed him something for raising her all those years. It was frustrating.

The light outside was beginning to fade into darkness, the street lights turned on one by one. They watched as the librarian walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, but the library closes in ten minutes. Everyone must leave."

The pair packed their bags and continued to talk as they reached the parking lot.

"Hey, um," Katara fidgeted a bit, "do you need my number? You know, we still have to meet again to go over the rest of material—we didn't exactly finish."

Zuko reached into his pocket for his cell and texted his number to her. "You could also come to my place or I come to yours—for studying of course."

Katara smirked, letting Zuko put his address into her phone. She had a feeling she'd be seeing more of him.

Zuko waved and hopped into his car and exited the lot.

After he left, their conversation still rang clear as day in her head. Somethimg about him intrigued her, like there was more to him than he let on. For some reason, they just _clicked. _

Katara grinned. _Maybe meeting him wasn't a coincidence at all._


	5. Day 5: Youth

**Day 5: Youth**

"_In youth we learn; in age we understand."_

_– Marie von Ebner Eschenbach_

* * *

The sky was a brilliant midnight blue, with the luminous light of Yue shining on the royal palace. It has been thirty years after the war and Katara and Zuko's kids were now teenagers, having the luxury of living during peace and prosperity, and not the gruesome war and death their parents had to endure.

Katara sat down at the turtleduck pond, counting the fireflies that flew past her near the bushes. She heard footsteps near her and let out a small smile.

"Took you long enough."

Zuko arched an eyebrow. "Impatient, are we?"

Katara got up and faced her husband. "I haven't seen you in _weeks_." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I'm allowed to be a bit impatient."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her. It had been way too long. He kissed her forehead. "I've missed you too."

He took her hand and led her away from the pond, towards the palace doors. He gave a simple nod to the guards, signaling them to let them pass. A comforting silence danced between the two. They both knew they didn't need to speak for their feelings and thoughts to be known. It was all in the eyes, the shift of their bodies, the hitch in their voices that told each other everything.

Katara spoke. "Walking through here always reminds me of the Agni Kai. I practically carried you until I found your room. I had no idea the palace would be so complicated."

Zuko turned to his wife's eyes, searching hers for that usual tint of grief from whenever she mentioned that near-fatal day. There was nothing but peace—Zuko nearly sighed from relief.

He squeezed her hand. "And how did you expect it to be?"

"Big enough to fit five Appas in it maybe. Not sure what else I expected." She grinned.

Zuko laughed and brought her hand to his lips as he pressed a small kiss to it. He saw a blush briefly paint Katara's cheeks.

_Some things never change_, he thought.

Being with Katara was, quite literally, like being with a best friend—a soulmate. She had his back like no other. When he needed her to back him up in the weekly council meetings, she did. When a general said something snarky under his or her breath, Zuko put them in their place. (Though, he was sure Katara could handle herself—the amount of times he's found someone hanging from the palace wall by an icicle spoke for itself).

Things were nowhere near that tense, though. Thirty years ago had been a stressful time period. The war had ended, thanks to Aang finishing the final blow to Ozai, and things slowly moved forward.

He wasn't sure how things would work out with Katara after the war. He'd admitted his feelings for her after he helped her face the man that killed her mother. One thing led to another and before they knew it, they were dating. Sokka had been upset at first, but after the Agni Kai, he told Zuko he was a fool for not seeing it sooner—for not trusting Zuko after seeing the bigger picture. The citizens were in an outrage when they found out about their relationship, but once they saw Katara in action, most of the doubt, anger, and fear dissipated.

Two days before their wedding, Zuko had asked Katara multiple times if she was sure she wanted to marry him.

"_Yes, Zuko! I want to marry **you**! Not some random guy from my village or whomever else decides to show up. Just you!"_

_Zuko kept pacing. "Yes, I know that! But I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want someone to end up poisoning you or trying to kill you because you're with me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing something happened and I could've prevented it."_

_Katara stood up from their bed and walked over to him, her hand on his scar._

_"Zuko."_

_He hesitantly looked up. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Everything will be fine. When have we not run into danger?"_

_His eyes narrowed. "This is different."_

_Katara placed her hands on her hips. "Is it really? My life was in danger during the war too. I can't run from my problems, I have to try to fix them. If I'm going to be Fire Lady, I have to show strength. I can't cower in fear every time a new danger appears. I can do this."_

_Zuko kissed her so hard, he felt like he was going to suffocate. "Agni, do I love you."_

Even now, as he reminisced their youth, he couldn't help but think that nothing really changed. They obviously weren't the same as they were before, but their dynamic—their passion and love for each other never left. It seems like it had always been there.

Maybe in another life, they would've found each other too.

"Zuko? Zuko!"

Katara has been trying to get his attention for the last few minutes.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She crossed her arms and squinted. "Did you zone out again? You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Ah, well," Zuko scratched his head, "I've been thinking about us, when we were younger."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Anything in particular?"

He shrugged. "Just the fact that nothing's changed. Everything that we were back then? We're even better. We may be a lot older, but our passion and love has grown so much. Our dynamic has never really changed, you know?"

Katara stepped up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "You're absolutely right. And you're still my best friend. Some things really don't change. Well, except maybe our children."

Zuko smiled. "They're getting so old, aren't they? Kya and Kamir are almost eighteen."

"I know," Katara said, walking with Zuko again, "It makes me happy, knowing that they can visit any country without worrying about repercussions or some dictator. They can live in peace."

They made their way into their chambers and walked up to the balcony. "I feel like I'm young again."

Katara hummed. "You mean when you were obsessed with your honor?"

He playfully glared at her. "Hey! I was really convinced that I'd lost it."

She hugged him. "I know, love. But you didn't. You always had it with you." He kissed the crown of her head and gazed into the sky.

A moment passed before Zuko spoke again. "I've got some cactus juice if you want any."

Katara's eyes widened briefly, then rested on Zuko's gaze. "What? Why do you have that? Damn it, did Sokka send that to you?"

He smirked. "You'll have to ask him yourself."

Katara groaned. "I swear, it's a miracle that I haven't killed him yet."

Zuko kept his arm around his wife and continued to take in the view.

_Yeah, we'd definitely meet in another life_, he thought.


	6. Day 6: Found

**Day 6: Found**

"_You'll never find peace of mind until you listen to your heart."_

_– George Michaels_

* * *

Zuko's never been a saint.

Sure, he's done some gestures of kindness before. Like the time he took in an injured, stray cat that had nowhere to go. Or the time he saved his sister's ass by standing in front of her when their father was about to strike a blow. She's still a bitch, but at least he hadn't abandoned her the way she did him.

So one day, he decided to be selfish for once. His father was going to be out of town for a few days for a business conference. Zuko invited Sokka over so they could both get _insanely_ wasted.

"Yo, man! How've you been?" Sokka said, giving Zuko a fist-bump.

"Same old, same old. How are you and Katara?"

Sokka groaned. "I tried to get her to come over, but she's at the library studying for _another_ fucking exam. She's such a nerd."

Zuko laughed. "Yeah, well, out of you two, someone has to have the brains." He brought them two brown bottles of goodness. "Anyway, you ready to get wasted, bro? This is like, the last bottle of liquor in the house."

Sokka smirked. "That's why I came!" He took the bottle of liquid from his friend. He stared at it for a moment before frowning. "You sure your dad won't notice? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Zuko blew him off. It was time to start living and not just _existing_.

"I'll be fine." He uncorked the top and drank to the half point, the liquid scorching his throat. _Oh, he was living indeed._

* * *

Katara was no nerd.

Okay, so maybe she did have some habits of hers that screamed_ "I've never stayed out past eleven!" _Or_ "I've never gotten anything less than an A!"_ But that's only because she wants a future away from _here_—an empty town filled with dark, bitter memories and broken dreams. Her grandmother's place was great, but she was tired of this place. It's like everyone who lived here _stayed_ here.

College was complete and utter bullshit and the only reason she was even pursuing a degree in nursing was because of her passion for helping others and giving back to her community. Aside from that, she had no interest in school whatsoever.

She was on the last chapter of her reading when her phone went off.

She fondled her jacket pockets until she found it. Zuko's name flashed in bright, white letters.

She clicked the green phone icon and answered. "Hey, what's up?"

* * *

"_Oh my god_, was your couch always this fluffy?" Sokka sighed.

Zuko chuckled. He was about to reach for a bottle of water before his phone rang. He grabbed it and squinted at the screen. His hands shook—it was his father.

Without hesitation, Zuko answered. His father would be furious if he was even a _second_ late picking up. "Hello?"

Ozai _scoffed. "It's obviously me, you idiot. I was calling to let you know I'm coming back home. The meeting wa_s _postponed_ _to_ _next_ _week…"_

Zuko's eyes widened and his heart raced. He didn't think of _what_ _if_. What if his father came in _right_ _now_? What if he saw the bottle? What if he decided to get violent again and hurt Sokka?

_What_ _if?_

"..._are_ _you_ _hearing_ _me_, _Zuko?_! _I_ _better_ _not_ _see_ _anything_ _wrong_ _with_ _the_ _house_ _tonight_ _or_ _you_ _and_ _my_ _fist_ _are_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _reacquainted_. _Understood?"_

Zuko gulped. "Y-Yes."

As soon as his father hung up, Zuko went into panic mode. "Sokka, you need to leave. My dad's gonna be home soon."

"Ugh."

Zuko helped Sokka into his shoes and then opened the door to guide him into the passenger seat. He wasn't a fan of driving wasted, but he was way more sober than Sokka was.

He dialed Katara's number, praying she'd respond.

"Come on, come _on_—"

A sweet voice filled the car. "Hey, what's up?"

It seems like it's been forever since he's heard her voice. _God_, he'd missed her.

"Hey, listen–"

"_Let_ _me_ _guess,"_ She smirked, "_you're_ _stranded_ _on_ _the_ _road."_

"No, I'm not." Zuko pinched his nose in exasperation. "That only happened _once_ and that's because Aang forgot to put air in the tires." He made a sharp right turn. "Anyways, I'm calling you because your brother is wasted as fuck. I'm on my way to the library to drop him off with you. Figured it was the best thing since it closes in ten minutes."

Zuko heard Katara sigh. He could picture her pinching her nose. They were alike in that way.

"Ugh, _fine_. I swear, he's gonna get it when he sobers up."

"Alright then, see you." Answered Zuko.

"See you." She hung up.

* * *

_Something_ _was_ _off_ _with_ _him_, Katara mused. It's not that it was unusual for Zuko to be panicked most of the time. In fact, that was part of his personality. Zuko and Sokka often got wasted together, so that definitely wasn't a surprise. But something was just..._off_. Something wasn't clicking.

As soon as she stepped outside, there was a hot red Chevy parked outside the entrance. She caught Zuko's gaze as he tugged a drunk Sokka out the car—he was always a lightweight when it came to drinking. Katara ran up to them and helped Zuko guide Sokka into her car. She sighed, shut the passenger door, and turned around to look at Zuko.

"Is everything all right?"

He scratched his neck. "My dad's coming home in a bit. Apparently I'm grounded—not that I give a damn— but Azula's not, so she's out with Mai or whatever."

Katara frowned. She knew Zuko was in a terrible home environment and offered to help in any way, but she had no idea as to how much worse it must have gotten.

"Zuko, you're twenty-two."

He glared. "You think I don't know that? As long as I'm under his roof, it doesn't matter what age I am."

Katara crossed her arms. "Do you want to stay over? You know how much Gran Gran loves you, I know she'll say yes."

"I can't. If I'm not home by the time _he_ is, I'm gonna be in serious trouble."

She sighed. "Okay then. Promise me you'll call me if things get bad. Please."

He knew he was never gonna live it down if he didn't give her a straight answer. He gave her a small smile. "All right."

She walked him to his car and enveloped him in a bear hug. She rested her head on his chest and held him there. She felt him rest his head on hers.

"I've missed you. So much."

Zuko closed his eyes and took in her scent of lavender. He pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "God, I've missed you too. You have no idea."

Between work and school, they'd been so busy that they hardly had time to see each other. The last time they had spent any significant amount of time together was two weeks ago at Toph's birthday party.

Katara stepped back and sighed. "Well, I don't want you to get in trouble. See you later?"

Zuko hopped in his car and gave her a half-smile. "Later."

* * *

Seven minutes later, Zuko pulled up at his house, only to see his father's car already in the driveway. His hands stilled.

_Shit_, _shit_, _shit!_

He turned his ignition off and rushed up the steps. As he turned the key and opened the door, his face was met with a loud '_smack_'!

He fell down and looked up to see his father's fuming face. "So you've been fucking around in my liquor cabinet, haven't you? I told you I'd be home soon Zuko, you have no excuse for this bullshit."

Zuko slowly rose, glaring at his father. This was _it_. He was tired of the abuse, the pain, the aches of a life that could've been—_should've_ _been_— better. He knows he deserves better and the only way he's going to get it is by leaving this hellhole behind.

He clenched his jaw. "I'm leaving."

His father stepped forward, fury in his eyes. "What did you say, boy?"

"I said," Zuko stepped up to his father's gaze, "_I'm_ _leaving."_

"Go on ahead then, you coward. This is why your sister is going to go places! Because she listens to me! But you—you insolent, stubborn brat—will never get anywhere in life! You'll end up just like your uncle and mother!"

Zuko's eyes widened. His uncle was denounced by his father when he was thirteen, shortly after his mother's death. His mother died because his beloved father practically drove her to insanity.

"_Zuko_, _my_ _son_, _never_ _forget_ _who_ _you_ _are_."

And he wouldn't. Not today.

He ran up to his room and started packing his clothes and toiletries. He was sick of his father's bullshit. He twisted his once-loving sister, to a cruel, manipulative bitch. He had already taken so much away from him. Even the way he looked. He'd never forget the day he burned him. He'd never forget the scent of burned, charred flesh. He stormed out of his room with his car keys in hand and slammed the front door.

He got in and turned his ignition on, backing up out of the driveway.

"_I'm_ _denouncing_ _you_ _for_ _good!_"

Good. Coming back to this place wasn't exactly in his plans for the future.

As soon as he got on the road, he quickly dialed Katara's number.

"_Hello?_"

"I'm coming over. I—" He grasped the steering wheel with force, "I need you. I really need you, Tara. Right now."

She didn't even hesitate. "_Okay_, _the_ _door_ _will_ _be_ _unlocked_ _for_ _you_. _I'm_ _here_ _for_ _you_ _Zuko_. _Whatever_ _you_ _need_."

He swallowed the knot in his throat. "I love you. See you soon."

He hung up and continued on his way to her grandmother's place.

* * *

Katara hung up and looked at her phone in worry.

Her grandmother rested her hand on Katara's shoulder reassuringly. "Is everything all right, dear?"

She jumped. "Ah," She looked down. "No. Everything's not okay at all. I'm worried sick."

She told Gran Gran everything that had been going on with Zuko. The abuse, his father, Azula, everything. Gran Gran shook her head with heavy sadness.

"Oh Katara, of _course_ he can stay here. As long as he needs to."

Katara twiddled her thumbs. "I meant to ask you before, but I couldn't let him stay out there, with nowhere to go."

"Katara, you did the right thing. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Suki was on the couch, watching some sitcom about a divorced couple, while Sokka's head laid in her lap. Katara figured he was still out cold. Suki looked up at Katara and took her hand and squeezed it. "Everything will be okay."

Katara gave her a small smile. "Maybe."

Zuko arrived ten minutes later with a suitcase. Katara ran up to hug him. "Zuko."

He looked away. "Can I talk to you outside? Before I come in?"

She nodded and closed the door.

"Why aren't you looking at me? Did some—_oh_."

A large bruise was forming on his face, almost as dark as his scar. "Oh my god. He did this to you, didn't he?"

For a moment, he said nothing as he sat on the hood of his car. She could barely hear him when he replied, "Yeah."

She held him for what felt like hours before she let him go. "I swear to fucking _god_, I'll murder him—"

"Katara, don't."

She looked up in the midst of her rage. "Why?"

His eyes welled with tears. "Because, despite everything he's done to our family, a small part of me still loves him. I'm such a fucking idiot. How can I even _live_ with myself?"

"Oh, Zuko." Katara placed her hand on his scar. He closed his eyes and tried to memorize her scent, and the feeling of her soft skin touching his. "You're too hard on yourself. It's only natural that you'd feel that way."

She took a seat next to him. "How? How is that possibly natural? He beats and threatens me and yet it's _natural_?"

"Zuko," She took his hands in hers, "That's not how emotions work. Emotions just _exist_. There's no controlling how you feel for someone, you just _do_. I can't imagine how that must feel, loving someone that constantly hurts you. But I will say that it's understandable. You're not a bad person for it. In fact, I think that's why he hates you so much."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Katara continued. "Remember when you told me that your family used to be happy? You used to say that your dad was loving and super empathetic. What if he misses his old self? What if the reason he acts this way is because he sees his old self within you? That could explain why he does everything he can to invalidate you and your feelings."

He pondered a bit. He supposed it _was_ possible. Not that any of that matters now.

Katara rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. "I know none of that justifies his actions, I just—" She licked her lips, "I want to help. And I want to be there for you in any way I can."

Zuko kissed the crown of her head. "Thank you, that means more than you know."

She blushed a bit before returning to silence, taking in the fresh air. "I'm glad you found me, you know."

She arched an eyebrow. "Found you? What do you mean?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah. A few years ago, we hated each other. Annoyed the shit out of one another. But I feel like I can be myself around you. It's like you found me when my life was going to shit and you stood by me through everything. I'll always love you for that."

She hid her smile in his hoodie. "I hated you so much back then. We were so _stupid_."

He hummed and put his arm around her. The pain in his right cheek started to get worse. "Shit, do you have something I can put on this?"

Katara panicked. "Oh crap! I totally forgot! I'll be right back."

She came back with a bag of frozen veggies. He murmured his thanks and lightly pressed it against his cheek.

She grabbed his free hand and placed it on her cheek. "So."

Zuko smirked. "So..."

"Want to get a burger? It's on me this time."

He shrugged. "Sure. Just don't drive my car like a maniac."

Katara gasped. "I do _not_ drive like a maniac! Not all the time anyway. And besides you—" She paused. "You're letting me drive? You _never_ let anyone drive this!"

Zuko arched an eyebrow. "Correction, I never let _Aang_ drive this. And that's because he nearly crashed it—_twice_."

Katara snickered. "What was his excuse for that anyway? Didn't he say he saw a dying cat on the expressway or something?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Whatever his excuse was, it definitely wasn't worth six hundred dollars in damages."

They both hopped in the car, glad that, despite all the negativity surrounding them, they still had each other.


	7. Day 7: Easier

**Day 7: Easier**

"_Some people make your laugh a little louder, your smile a little brighter, and your life a little better."_

_– Anonymous_

* * *

"The Painted Lady and The Blue Spirit were spotted again at Lake Yun Sho. If you know anything about this situation, please contact the Caldera City Patrol. The award is ten pounds of gold.'" Sokka read aloud. After finishing, he whistled. "Well, _damn_. Whatever these people did sure pissed off the Fire Lord. This is enough money to buy us a house and _still _have money left over!"

Katara was picking at her nails, absentmindedly. "Uh huh."

Toph smirked. "They seem pretty hardcore. I like it."

Aang rolled his eyes. "You like anything involving violence."

She punched the palm of her hand. "Damn right I do!"

Zuko caught Katara's eye as the group argued about who was the strongest among the two. He pulled her to the side and made sure no one was listening in. "Do you still have the map of the lower districts? I think we nailed the other two last night."

Katara looked in her satchel for the worn parchment and scanned the closest district. "Yeah, we did. We could still get to the infirmary outside in Chi Sang Village. It would only take us about ten minutes from here."

Zuko sighed. "Maybe we ought to be more careful about not getting caught. They already have wanted posters for us, as you already know."

Katara turned away. She made a vow to herself that she'd never turn her back on those that needed her. This was no different. _Of course_ she had to be careful. But what's the point of being a healer if she isn't _healing_ anyone?

Zuko placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Katara, I'm not telling you to stop. I just want us to be more careful. I want to help these people as much as I can also. If I'm to be Fire Lord, these people will always be my responsibility."

She turned back around and hugged him. "You'll be an amazing Fire Lord, Zuko."

He blushed. "Thanks, I hope so."

* * *

It was midnight and everyone had fallen asleep hours ago. Everyone except Zuko and Katara, that is.

Katara put the last of the dark red paint on her face before she spotted Zuko in the clearing. He had his black outfit on, while sharpening his dual blades. He stopped when she approached, admiring her clothes. "I think you look slightly more terrifying than me."

Katara arched her eyebrow in question. "What makes me more terrifying than you, Silent Mask Man?"

He chuckled a bit at that. It was an inside joke they had—one that involved Zuko accidentally scaring the hell out of an old woman. Toph thought it would be a great idea for Zuko to scare the woman with his Blue Spirit mask, it didn't go well.

"Maybe it's not necessarily about how you look, but what you can do." He stood up and faced her. "Your abilities…" She knew what he meant without him even saying it.

_Bloodbending_.

She'd used it before on a gang leader in town that, more or less, liked kidnapping and messing with women. Katara had bent his blood and nearly killed him. _He_ _deserved_ _it_, she kept telling herself. But it still hasn't shaken the fear from Zuko.

She looked down. "I know."

Zuko lifted her chin. "Hey, it's okay. I don't hold it against you. You did what you had to. I'm not judging."

"But aren't you scared of me? Sometimes, even _I'm_ scared of me."

Zuko shrugged. "I was at first, but not anymore. I trust you. I'm just glad I'm not on your bad side anymore."

Katara gave him a half-smile. "Me too."

* * *

They ran all throughout town in a thick mist. It hung over them like a huge cloud, ready to devour them. It was also a great cover and sort of made them look like actual unworldly spirits.

Nights like these made Katara feel unchained and just _free_. When she was with Zuko, he was her partner, her friend, and _possibly_ much more. Though she kept the latter to herself. He just made things so much _easier_ and less complicated. He didn't live in a cut-out black and white box, he lived in shades of grey and that made her feel reassured for some reason.

Zuko felt the very same about Katara. The only downfall was that they were both unbelievably stubborn. When they had nights like these, he felt like he could fly. He could just _be_ without worrying if anyone approved or not. Nothing and no one could stop them—they were damn near invincible.

They made their way to the infirmary and slowly crept to the side of the building. Zuko walked in first, then after a moment, he gestured for Katara to do the same. What she saw nearly stopped her heart.

The infirmary was the size of a small cabin. Sick children littered the floor like scattered leaves. Many parents were with their kids, but some were alone, starved and wore fearful expressions. Katara felt tears pool in her eyes. Zuko squeezed her arm in reassurance and Katara blinked the tears away. She slowly walked to the child near the doorway and bended the water from her water pouch.

The little girl gasped. "Are you the Painted Lady?" Katara nodded and let the water coat her hands.

She softly sat them on the injured girl. Apparently, she had a broken rib with bruises covering her legs. Katara closed her eyes and let the water heal.

After a moment, the girl sighed in relief. "Thank you." Katara shook her head and smiled at her. She put on her 'godly lady voice'—as Zuko called it. "No, thank _you_."

As Katara healed the sick and injured, Zuko passed around stolen food and water, which was greatly received.

Another reason Zuko loved their night expeditions was because he finally felt important—like he was actually doing something to help those in need. He knew it was his responsibility to undo the damage his family inflicted, not only to the rest of the world, but to his own country as well.

As Katara and Zuko left the small town to return to the others, they realized that there was so much to be done to restore the peace that was robbed from the world.

When they reached the river near the others, Zuko took his mask off and sighed. Katara glanced at him in worry, "What's wrong?"

He sat on a nearby log, Katara followed him. "Once I'm Fire Lord, I have to restore all of _this_," He gestured to the vast river, "and maintain peace." He held his face in his hands. "I've done so many bad things, Katara. How the hell am I gonna do this?"

Katara took his hands in hers. "Together. We're gonna do it _together_. I'll help you. I'll become a bridge between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation, help you with protocols—whatever needs to be done, I'll help you." She kissed his scarred skin, causing him to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Why would you do all of this for someone who represent everything you lost? You should _hate_ the Fire Nation."

Katara bit her lip and stared at the river thoughtfully. "You're right. You're _absolutely_ right. I should. I should be doing everything I can to destroy your home, the way the Fire Nation soldiers destroyed mine."

Zuko has a feeling she wasn't done, so he kept quiet.

"But I don't. Believe me Zuko, I used to be that person who hated anything and everything about the Fire Nation. I hated the people, the culture, _everything_. I knew someone like that." She briefly thought of Jet, the boy consumed with absolute hatred for the nation of Zuko's birth. "He was obsessed with destroying the Fire Nation. I saw what it did to him and I told myself that I didn't want to be that way. On our first expedition a few weeks ago, I saw the poverty in this country for the first time. They were suffering like everyone else and that's when I just _knew_ that I needed to do whatever it takes to help people in any way I can. I'll never turn my back on anyone, their race be damned."

Zuko gave her a small smile. "So we're really in this together, huh?"

She gave him a sly smile. "Sorry, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Zuko thought of a world where Katara didn't exist—where he was stuck trying to figure out everything on his own. He couldn't. It's like she was always there, making things seem so easy.

He grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
